


Soulmate AU: Last Words

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Randomly in your life, a tattoo will appear on your body showing the last words your soulmate will say to you. These words will come in the handwriting of your soulmate, but there's no confirming that they're your soulmate until these words are spoken.Richie's ran around with the words "I fucked your mother" tattooed on the inside of his wrist for most of his life.





	Soulmate AU: Last Words

On Richie's 8th birthday, the words "I fucked your mother." showed up on the inside of his wrist in neat handwriting. His mother had freaked out over it, while his father had simply laughed. Richie had proudly shown it to anyone who grew curious, thinking it was just the best joke ever and that his soulmate must really be meant for him if this was their sense of humor.

Years passed, and Richie knew who his soulmate was, though he would never dare to admit it. Eddie knew it too, but it was a silent agreement to never say it out loud. It was so fitting that they would be soulmates that the rest of the losers knew it anyway.

They'd defeated It, and nearly all moved to different parts of the country. They forgot about each other, and Richie would stand up on stage, joking about the tattoo on his wrist.

"These are the last words my soulmate are gonna say to me- is that fucked up or what?" And then he would go home, staring at the words and thinking about how it _really _was fucked up. Not the words, no, those were funny– but the whole idea that he had his soulmates dying words (or maybe the words he'd hear before he died) right there, just above his pulse. Then he would drink until the thoughts weren't there anymore, and he would repeat the process day after day.

Until Mike calls. Richie's reluctant, but there's a part of him that just has to go and the feeling is so urgent that he leaves for Maine right that minute. He's not sure what to expect when he gets to the restaurant, but when he spots Eddie, he feels like he's just been sucker punched. Eddie looks the same, as he breathes out a soft "Richie?"

Richie will never admit how his heart melts at hearing his name roll off of Eddie's tongue.

Richie will never admit how his nerves tingle at the touch when his and Eddie's hands are clasped as they arm wrestle, won't admit how when their hands fit together like this it feels _right. _

Richie will never admit how he wishes he could agree to Eddie's cheerful, tipsy declaration that gets a laugh from everyone else.

Richie will never admit that Eddie's his soulmate, even now, even as Eddie gives him soft smiles and kind touches, so much gentler than when they were kids.

Eddie nearly gets killed while Richie tries to run away. Richie knows that Eddie didn't say the words so he _couldn't _have died, but the thought scares him anyway, and he finds himself at Eddie's side more often.

Eddie's the one who saves him this time, and Richie can't help but look up at him in a daze. The words 'I love you' die on his tongue as the claw pierces Eddie's chest. "Richie... Rich-" Eddie says tearfully, and Richie feels like his heart has stopped as he watches Eddie get lifted into the air. _He didn't say the words _He thinks to himself in a pathetic attempt to comfort himself. He watches as Eddie gets tossed into the cave, and he's the first one to run after him, but the last to touch him, afraid of the words he might hear.

He practically carries Eddie with how much weight he bares when walking with the injured man, but Richie doesn't mind. If Eddie asked, he'd be carrying him bridal style and he wouldn't even care that everyone could see them.

Richie slowly lowers Eddie so that he can sit down while the others face off against It, and he tries to give Eddie a reassuring smile. Mike and the others are discussing their game plan when Eddie speaks. "Richie, I have to tell you something." He rasps, his voice rough and thick with blood. "Yeah? What is it buddy?" Richie whispers back, leaning in close to Eddie. "I fucked your mother." Eddie says softly, and Richie freezes. "Eddie, please don't." Richie says, the words sounding more like a sob than anything. Eddie just gives him a small smile, and then Bill is ushering Richie away to help them fight It.

Richie's mind isn't on the fight at all, Eddie's words just playing in his mind on a loop. He let's all of his anger out on the clown, but it does nothing to make him feel better when he comes back to Eddie's body. Richie hugs the other man close to him, begging for him to hug back, to shove Richie away, to say how bad Richie stinks, to do _anything _other than sit there cold and half stiff already. Mike and Bill drag him away, with Richie kicking and screaming the whole time.

Richie doesn't truly calm down until after the quarry, after he's packed up, after he's on the kissing bridge in one of Eddie's jackets. He squats down by the railing, determined to carve over the initials he'd left there over 27 years ago. A sad smile crosses his face as tears fill his eyes, and he tugs his sleeve up to look at the words on his wrist fondly once more. Except the words have changed. Instead of "I fucked your mother" the words "I love you, dumbass" are printed in the same neat handwriting as before. Richie's throat feels tight, and he stays completely still.

Then altogether it's like time resumes, and he let's out a stuttering gasp. "Oh fuck." He breathes out shakily, jumping up and running back to his car. "Fuck fuck fuck _fuck._" Richie doesn't dare let himself hope, but he can't stop the excitement as he floors it and races to the remains of the Neibolt house. He's barely turned the car off before he's out of it and bolting towards the rubble. He digs for what feels like hours until he finds an entrance into the cavern below. He drops down, not even thinking about how he'll get back out.

"Eddie!" He calls as soon as his feet hit the ground, and a startled yelp meets his voice. He looks around quickly, desperate to spot Eddie in the darkness, and his gaze lands on a figure leaning against a wall. "Eddie." He whispers, running towards the figure. As soon as he gets in reach, a fist collides with his face.

"What the fuck!" Richie cries, hands flying up to cradle his nose. "What the fuck!" He repeats as he looks at Eddie. Eddie looks positively terrified, his eyes blown wide and his entire frame trembling. "Richie? Is that you?" He asks incredulously, and Richie scoffs with no real heat. "Of course it's me, who else would be down here looking for your dumbass?"

Richie's attitude dies as Eddie wraps him in a tight hug. Richie returns it, holding Eddie like he'll disappear if he doesn't, and for all Richie knows, maybe he will. A sob escapes Richie, and he didn't even know he was crying. "I was so scared." He mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Eddie's neck. Eddie just held him tighter at that. "I'm here, I don't know how, but I'm here." Eddie reassures, and that's all Richie needs as he breaks down into tears.

Eddie was here and he was alive, and Richie was going to make sure it stayed that way. "I love you." He chokes out, and Eddie let's out a watery laugh, nodding. "I love you too."


End file.
